White Roses
by finnickfan01
Summary: This is a story about a vampire who made the mistake of falling in love with a prince.
1. First Encounter

White Roses

XxXxXxX

Disclaimer: If I owned Adventure Time this pairing would happen.

Enjoy the story…I hope

XxXxXxX

A lone figure walked through a cemetery in the middle of the night with a white rose in one hand and a vintage sword in another. It stopped at two headstones, the first read:

FIONNA

A WIFE

A HEROINE WHO DIED FOR THE GOOD OF THE CANDY KINGDOM

SHE WILL FOREVER BE IN OUR HEARTS

The second on read:

KING GUMBALL  
HUSBAND  
RESPECTED RULER

The figure stared at the grave with saddened eyes and sat the rose atop of it.

"Hi Gumball, I brought you a white rose, if you remember…" The figure, also known as Marshall Lee, trailed off remembering a sweet memory he always held.

XxXxXxX

_A young Marshall sat at the very top of a large apple tree that rested in a large green field where most of the candy children played. He was unnoticed and protected by the shade of the tree with a closed black umbrella in his hand just in case the sun peeked through the many leaves of the tree. He watched all of the candy children play with one another wishing he could join but knew they wouldn't let him once they saw he was a vampire. He didn't try to be scary and yet everyone seemed to dislike him just be his appearance. When Marshall turned his head he noticed a pink boy in expensive-looking clothes walking towards the apple tree Marshall occupied in and sat against its trunk. He noticed he was holding a book and a bright red rose in the other. Marshall thought the boy looked familiar and had the urge to talk to the pink boy but knew he couldn't. Suddenly his stomached growled, loudly. He put his hand over his stomach, as if that would help, and hoped the pink boy didn't notice. When he looked down the pink boy was reading his book. He remembered he was sitting in an apple tree, so he looked for an apple that he would enjoy. He saw one he liked and began to lean forward to get it._

"_Excuse me." A voice stopped his movements and he looked down to see the pink boy staring up._

"_Where you talking to me?" He asked seriously._

"_Yes, I was wondering how you got up there."_

_So he was talking to him._

"_Oh, I flew up here."_

"_How?" He asked while tilting his head cutely reminding Marshall of a cute dog-like creature he had seen once._

_He contemplated on telling him the truth. Most ran away when they figured it out with either scared or disgusted faces, so why not this pink boy. He was accustomed to the loneliness and decided to tell him the truth._

"_I'm a vampire." He said almost in a whisper, yet the boy still heard him_

"_Really?"_

_The boy didn't run, that was new._

"_Yes."_

"_Show me." _

"_What?"_

"_Show me how you flew, please." _

"_O-okay." Marshall stuttered, but stood carefully on the thick branch, opened his umbrella, walked to the edge and took off into the air. He floated back down to the ground a healthy distance between him and the pink boy._

"_Wow, you can fly!" He said in amazement and eyes wide staring at Marshall with awe._

"_I said I could."_

"_Oh! Silly me, my name is Gumball." He said while walking towards Marshall shifting his items into one hand and offering his other for Marshall to shake._

_He knew he would recoil after he felt the cold hand, but he shook it anyway._

"_My name is Marshall, Marshall Lee." He replied shaking his hand while blushing slightly and looking down._

"_Are you okay?" He asked getting closer to Marshall's face with his hand still in his._

_When Marshall looked up to reply, he saw how close Gumball was and blushed deeper._

"_Yes." He squeaked, trying to back away from Gumball._

"_Are you…scared of me?"_

_Scared of him, Marshall almost laughed thinking how backwards this was._

"_No, I'm just not used to people this close to me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_It went quiet, Marshall looked around trying to find something to break the awkward silence and his eyes settled upon the red rose Gumball was holding._

"_Where did you get the rose?"_

"_Some candy girl gave it to me and then ran away laughing."_

"_May I see it?"_

_Sure." He said, handing over the rose._

_Marshall grabbed it from his hand and stared at while leaning toward it, Marshall was still hunger_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I was going to eat it."_

_Suddenly, the rose as snatched out of his hands and he was being screamed at._

"_DON'T EAT IT! DO YOU WANT THORNS DOWN YOUR THROAT?!"_

_Marshall flinched, he was used to this, but this hurt a bit more. He liked the boy, even if he the boy didn't like him._

"_I wasn't going to eat it, but I would take away the red color and it turns white."_

_The silence was back, but this time Gumball broke it._

"_Would you still like it?" He asked handing the rose back to Marshall._

_Marshall accepted the offer and carefully put his almost non-existent fangs at the bottom of the flower and drank from it._

"_That was so cool"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you're a vampire that doesn't drink blood, so you don't kill people. That's cool."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_PRINCE GUMBALL, YOUR MOTHER IS CALLING YOU IN" A banana guard called._

_THAT'S why this boy looked familiar; he was prince of the kingdom._

"_I'm coming!" He yelled back. "I have to go Marshall, but maybe I can see you tomorrow?"_

_Was the prince asking to see him again, maybe he did like Marshall._

"_Sure."_

"_HEY, I have an idea. Do you know where the castle balcony is?"_

"_I think so."_

"_You'll find it, but can you fly up tonight and I'll let you in."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Please." He begged putting on a pout._

"_Okay."_

"_Thank you."_

"_PRINCE GUMBALL!" The banana guard shouted indignantly._

"_I said I was coming!" He replied then turned to face Marshall. He walked over and gave the vampire a kiss on the cheek and ran away waving his hand and shouting goodbye._

_Marshall broke into a smile, an action he hadn't done in a while, and began to fly around happily until it was time to visit Gumball._

XxXxXxX


	2. The Vampire and The Prince Share A Kiss

White Roses

XxXxXxX

"I think that's the moment I fell in love with you. You were the first person to talk to me and made me feel like I had a chance to have a friend who would like me for being me." Marshall spoke aloud to no one. He was wishing Gumball could hear him now. He was wishing Gumball was here.

"Do you remember when you got me to kiss you on your birthday?"

XxXxXxX

_Marshall and Gumball were sitting in the prince's room. It was Gumball's fourteenth birthday and they were lying on his bed. They were tired from the ball Gumball's parents had thrown for his birthday and were just speaking of random things, but the moment they were just enjoying the silence._

"_Hey Marshall?" Gumball said._

"_Yes?" The vampire asked in response._

"_Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

_Marshall's eyes went wide and his mouth opened to say something that he hoped wouldn't lead to anything humiliating._

"_Why do you ask?" He almost stuttered._

"_I asked LSP about it and he said he liked it but the tongue was gross and wet."_

"_No, have you?"_

"_No, I wish I had though." The prince sighed but continued. "I have an idea but you can't turn it down immediately." Gumball sat up from his position and turned toward Marshall._

"_Depends on the idea." Marshall replied and sat up as well._

"_Will you kiss me?"_

_The world stopped turning_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_You said you wouldn't turn it down."_

"_I didn't turn it down, I said and I quote, WHAT?!"_

"_Well…" The prince dragged on. "Since neither on us has kissed anyone, I was wondering if you would kiss me so we could both just get it out of the way, so will you?"_

"_S-sure, but why me?"_

"_I trust you."_

"_You do?"_

_He knew the prince trusted him, they had been friends for a while but hearing it was different. It was like how you knew someone loved you, but them saying it was new to your ears."_

"_Of course, now get your butt over here."_

_Marshall crawled over to Gumball on the large bed and sat in front of the prince._

"_Now what?" The vampire asked._

"_Just lean in and hope for the best."_

"_I'll try."_

_Both boys began to lean in and Marshall noticed Gumball had closed his eyes. Before he could close his own, he felt soft warmth on his mouth and it took him a moment to realize that he, Marshall Lee, was kissing the prince of the Candy Kingdom. Well at the moment it was more of just lips pressed against lips but then Gumball began to move his and Marshall tried moving against him but it felt awkward. Marshall tilted his head and got into a better position and the prince applied more pressure to the kiss._

_Marshall took both of his hands and placed them gently on Gumball's face. He felt arms around his waist and was pulled closer to Gumball's warm body._

"_This feels nice." Both boys thought. Then the vampire felt Gumball's lips part and something wet lick his bottom lip. He was surprised and pulled back suddenly._

"_Did I do something wrong?" Gumball asked._

"_No, just surprised me." He replied. "I will be willing to try again though and not freak out."_

"_Okay."_

_Both boys went back to their previous state but when Gumball opened his mouth and licked Marshall's lip again, Marshall opened his own and was filled with a different sensation. His tongue was intertwined with Gumball's and he tasted of yes, bubblegum, but it was different, sweet, and mind-numbing. They continued until Gumball pulled back for air._

"_Well?" The prince asked while breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, but they were still holding each other_

_Marshall noticed Gumball's lips were a brighter shade of pink than usual and wondered if his looked the same._

"_Hello?" Gumball asked, waving a hand in front of Marshall's face._

"_What?" The vampire asked stupidly._

"_How was it?" _

_Marshall had one answer._

"_LSP was so wrong." He said laughing and Gumball joined in._

XxXxXxX


	3. Meet Fionna and Cake

White Roses

XxXxXxX

"I won't lie to you Gumball, I still remember that kiss. It's as if I can still feel you." Marshall spoke aloud into the open air. "It was that moment I began to believe you were going to return my feelings, and now looking back on it I was stupid for thinking so because later on Fionna became a part of our lives."

XxXxXxX

_Marshall and Gumball were walking through the green fields of Aah, well Marshall was floating around and Gumball was reading his book on science. The prince had needed a hobby, why science, Marshall will never understand._

"_What is so cool about science?" Marshall asked._

_The prince looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at the other boy._

"_What's so cool about the playing with an axe?"_

"_I told you once and I'll tell you again, it's a bass." _

"_A bass you can kill things with and probably do when I'm not looking."_

"_Gotta kill the spiders with something."_

"_Why not do it with a normal method that won't destroy your house."_

"_I, a vampire, am currently wasting my time walking with the crowned prince of Aah who happens to be made of bubblegum."_

"_Didn't you invite me to come take a walk with you?"_

"_You looked bored."_

"_I was." The prince mumbled._

"_See, I know you. I wonder what you would do without me?"_

"_I would have less stress."_

"_Shut -" Marshall was interrupted with a scream._

"_What was that?" Gumball asked._

"_That my pink friend was a scream." Marshall answered with sarcasm._

"_I know that, I meant where is coming from?"_

"_I don't know…wanna go see?" _

"_I that the smart thing to do?"_

"_Nope!, now let's go." Marshall said while Grabbing hold of Gumball who immediately clung to Marshall as the flew up into the air._

"_Will you please warn me when you will do things like that?"_

"_No."_

"_I hate you."_

"_Love you too, Bubba."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Why?, it fits you."_

"_No-"_

_There was another scream but this sounded more like a battle cry._

"_Do you think someone is battling?" Gumball asked with a nervous tone._

"_Well if you would look down you will see the Ice Queen, Turtle Prince, a large cat and a girl with a sword?"_

"_Put me down."_

"_Whatever you say." Marshall said with releasing the prince while they were still in the air._

"_No! MARSHALL!" the prince screamed while falling through the air but when he felt the wind in his face suddenly stop he opened his eyes to discover he was being held bridal style by Marshall and his head was resting on his chest._

"_Do you really think I would let you fall?"_

"_Yes, now please let me go."_

"_But you look so comfortable."_

_The prince blushed and looked away._

"_AND THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T TRY TO KIDNAP PRINCES ICE QUEEN!" the girl from earlier yelled to the said queen while turning around and locking her eyes on the vampire and prince._

"_I will defeat you next time Fionna!" The Ice Queen said while looking at Prince Gumball with hungry eyes._

"_Good luck!" The cat, which was now at its normal size, said in reply to the Ice Queen._

"_Who are they?" Marshall whispered and noticed they pair were walking towards them._

"_Does it look like I know?" The prince answered._

_The girl had on a light blue shirt, a dark blue shirt; knee high socks, black shoes and a hat that wrapped around her face with two large bunny ears sticking out from the top and strands of golden blonde hair were emerged from beneath the hat._

_The cat was white with tan- colored stomach and a large tan spot on her right eye and on the tip of her tail._

_When they walked over, they introduced themselves._

"_Hi, I'm Fionna and this is my cat and best friend, Cake." Fionna said while pointing to her companion._

"_Hi, who are you?" Cake asked happily._

"_I am Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom and this is Marshall Lee." Gumball said politely._

"_The Vampire King." Marshall added._

"_V-Vampire?" Cake stuttered and ran behind Fionna._

"_Is she okay?" Marshall and Gumball asked in unison._

"_Yea, she's just scared of vampires, but you look cool and harmless." Fionna answered for her._

"_I'm cool and harmless when I wanna be." Marshall said._

"_Are you two, like boyfriends?" Fionna suddenly asked._

"_No!, Why would you ask?" Gumball yelled indignantly._

"_Well, you're holding on to his shirt like your life depends on it and he looks like he want the bite me just for talking to you, it looked like you two were together."_

_Marshall immediately dropped Gumball onto the ground._

"_Ow, couldn't have been any gentler Marshall?"_

"_No."_

"_So, Fionna and cake, what brings you to Aah." Gumball asked while standing up and dusting himself off._

"_Fionna here wants to, well is an adventurer and I came along." Cake replied._

"_That's fantastic the Ice Queen has been trying the capture me the moment I turned eighteen._

"_Cool!, so I can be you're hero."_

"_Yes, but you would be a heroine since you are a female hero." Gumball corrected while walking away with Cake and Fionna._

"_Even better." Fionna said._

_None of them noticing the vampire still floating behind them_

XxXxXxX


	4. The Truth Part 1

White Roses

XxXxXxX

"I had never been so jealous of anyone. I just felt as if Fionna was my competition for your heart, but in the end she won. I'll admit she was fun, an adventurer and beautiful and I could understand why you chose to marry her."

Marshall heard a twig snap and turned around to see a short figure walking towards him.

"Hey, Sugar." Cake said.

Cake survived the battle from earlier years but even Marshall could tell her age was getting to her and she would only live for a few years.

"H-Hey Cake." Marshall stuttered questioning how much Cake had heard before he noticed her.

"It's okay Marshall I knew about your love for Gumball." She stated casually.

"But how?" Marshall asked honestly confused.

"Do you remember Gumball's nineteenth birthday." Cake asked with a small smile.

Marshall's cheeks became warm at the memory.

_XxXxXxX_

_Today was Gumball's birthday and a large party was throne within the castle. It seems everyone was there from candy people to the banana guards. Of course Fionna and Cake had shown up. Cake had somehow gotten Fionna to wear a dress and carry a purse. Marshall stuck with wearing his red-colored plaid shirt and jeans, at least he was comfortable._

"_Hi Marshall!" Fionna exclaimed._

"_What's up Fionna?"_

"_Cake put me in this dress and it looks and feels so weird on me."_

"_So, trying to impress someone?"_

_Marshall knew Fionna liked Gumball, not the way the vampire loved him, and teased her from time to time for it._

"_N-No! I told you Cake put me in this stupid thing." She said while tugging at the dress and walking away._

_The party was fun and lively. The prince even made a speech about something on how age is nothing but a number. Marshall zoned out completely, besides Gumball had promised to come and see Marshall personally after the party was over. They planned to go over to Marshall's house and just relax and probably pass out. The vampire was currently sitting on Gumball's balcony waiting for him._

"_I'm ready to go." Gumball said as he was stepping out of his room._

_The prince had changed out of his royal clothing and into a dark pink hoodie, jeans and gym shoes. He was had a bag slung over his shoulder._

"_What's in the bag?" Marshall questioned._

"_A body." The prince answered sarcastically while rolling his eyes._

"_Seriously?"_

"_No, it's a change of clothes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because every time I visit you I end up falling asleep and then the kingdom freaks out trying to find me. You don't possess chloroform, do you?"_

"_Nope, you're just more comfortable at my house than your own bed."_

"_Just shut up and let's go." _

"_Whatever you say."_

_XxXxXxX_

_Once they made it to Marshall's house, Gumball immediately sat down on the coach in the living room while Marshall floated near him._

"_I'm bored." Marshall said breaking the silence and floating the kitchen to get few of the endless amounts of apples he had in it. He went back to where Gumball was sitting and began to 'eat' his apples._

"_We've been here for all of five seconds and it's your own home. Find something to do."_

"_I want you to entertain me."_

"_How?" _

"_I don't know. Ask questions, help me write a new song, the possibilities are endless when you're at my house."_

"_They sound pretty limited to me."_

"_Wanna play a game?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_The Truth." _

"…_Fine, how do you play?"_

"_You have to answer the past player's question at first, then you could ask a question to next player but, you have to answer the question truthfully."_

"_Okay, you start."_

"_Hmmm…do you honestly like the parties the kingdom throws you every year?"_

"_No, they are expensive and hard to clean up afterwards."_

"_Fair enough, your turn."_

"_How did you become a vampire?"_

"_Well, you see, I have these two bite marks on my neck, so I was bitten by one."_

"_That's not what I meant."_

_He remembered how he got it, he was with his mom in the Nightosphere when he got lost and was attacked. He was still a young child."_

"_I prefer not to talk about it._

"_Sorry, you can ask me a personal question."_

"_Do you like Fionna?"_

"_Yea, she's a great friend and adventurer."_

"_No, I mean do you like her more than that."_

"_Oh, maybe if she was a bit older or matured a little bit. Right now she acts likes a teenager to me."_

"_She is…and so are you."_

"_You know what I mean, so, yes I like Fionna, but only a little."_

"_You liar."_

"_Seriously, it's only crush, nothing more and nothing less, anyway it's my turn."_

"_Fire away."_

"_Have you ever had sex with anyone?"_

XxXxXxX


	5. The Truth Part 2

White Roses

XxXxXxX

'_Okay.' He thought to himself 'just…say something to throw him off topic.'_

"_Gumball, I have a problem." Marshall stated while trying to look serious._

"_What's wrong, Marshall?" Gumball asked with a concerned face._

"_Well, you see, I forgot your name."_

"_It's Gum- wait, let's start off with the fact you stated my name not five seconds ago and you tried to dodge my question."_

"_It almost worked." Marshall muttered under his breath._

"_So, have you?" _

"_Have I what?"_

"_You know what! Just answer the question, please."_

"_Fine, no I haven't." Marshall almost yelled._

"_Seriously?" Gumball asked looking surprised._

"_What, like you have."_

"_No, no that. It's just, well, you know, you're you. I would have thought you did."_

"_I'm cool but no I haven't been with anyone. There isn't anyone I would want do it with either, except-"_

"_Except who?"_

'_Except you' He wanted to say._

"_No one, just forget I said that, what about you? Have you ever been with anyone?"_

"_Never."_

"_Ever?"_

"_Don't act shocked. I've been secluded in my lab unless you drag me somewhere."_

"_Point taken."_

"_So."_

"_So what?"_

"_Have you ever wanted to try it?" Gumball said blushing and looking away from Marshall._

"_Sometimes, why?" He asked skeptically and raising an eyebrow._

"_Just asking." He said, blushing harder._

"_Gummy, you're the darkest color of pink I have ever seen on you, it's almost red and I'm tempted to bite you."_

"_Just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

_The prince muttered something but Marshall couldn't hear it, even with his vampire ears._

"_I can't hear you Gumball."_

"_If you had the chance, if you, you know, with me?"_

_I took Marshall a few moments to realize what Gumball was implying and when he did, his eyes widened._

"_Y-yes." He said unsurely._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." He said with a bit more confidence_

"_Would you-"_

"_I keep saying 'yes' Gumball."_

"_No, WOULD you?"_

_It took Marshall a few moments to realize what Gumball was implying, but when he did, his eyes widened almost comically._

"_You're seriously asking me to do it with you?_

"_Maybe, if you agree."_

"_But,why?"_

"_I am curious."_

_He was curious, he didn't want Marshall, no, he was curious and when Gumball was curious, he experimented._

"_Fine, I'll have sex with you."_

_With those words Marshall knew this would lead to his own heartbreak._

XxXxXxX

A/N: I promise it will have M-rated material next chapter. I apologize for the teasers.


	6. There Is A First Time For Everything

White Roses

XxXxXxX

"_What do we do now?" Gumball asked while moving closer to Marshall._

"_That's the same question you asked me when we kissed." Marshall stated._

"_Just tell me, you have to have some sort of experience in this field."_

'_I do, but only as bottom." Marshall said in a whisper._

"_Bottom?"_

"_Yea, if you have guy sex, there is a top and a bottom. The bottom is like, the 'receiver'."_

"_Oh." Gumball said and then burst out laughing._

"_What's so funny?!"_

_Gumball was still laughing._

"_GUMBALL!"_

"_I'm sorry; it's just that, I would have never thought you would be one to 'receive'. I've always pictured you as you know, dominative."_

"_Well, I've been around for a while and I tried something and found it wasn't terrible."_

'_I thought you said you've never-"_

"_I haven't."_

"_But-"_

"_You know what; let's just go to my room."_

_Both of them blushed._

"_Okay, Marshall."_

_They walked awkwardly to the vampire's bedroom._

"_Now what?" Gumball asked and sat on Marshall's bed._

"_Just do what feels natural, I guess." He said, taking a seat next to Gumball._

_XxXxXxX_

_That's how Marshall ended up having the prince of the Candy Kingdom beneath him while kissing him._

_Marshall's hands were roaming Gumball's body while in return the prince's hands were tangled in Marshall's hair. The room suddenly became warm and Marshall released himself from Gumball's lips and started kissing his neck._

"_Marshall..." Gumball gasped, then let out a moan."I thought you said you have no experience."_

"_I lied."_

"_What?" Gumball was about to get up but, Marshall started to palm him through his pants and he laid back down._

"_Does it feel good Gumball?"_

"_Y-yes."_

_Great, now don't freak out." Marshall said while slowly taking off the prince's pants._

"_O-okay, I trust you."_

_Marshall didn't reply but licked Gumball from base to tip. The prince let out a groan and bucked his hips in response, only to have Marshall hold him back down._

"_Marshall, please." He practically begged._

'_Who could say no to that?' Marshall thought and began to suck the tip of Gumball's arousal while Gumball let out a loud moan. Marshall was slowly taking in more and more of Gumball until he had the entire length in his mouth. The prince was in ecstasy, his eyes were shut and he couldn't stop moaning. Marshall continued deep-throating Gumball and he was noticing Gumball was squirming and his moans were getting louder, so he stopped completely, releasing Gumball from his mouth and getting off the bed._

"_W-why did you stop?" The price asked breathless. He was close._

"_Cuz'." Marshall replied curtly while stripping himself and smirking when he saw how Gumball was staring at him. "I'll be right back." He said and flew off into the bathroom and returning with a bottle of lotion in hand. While he was gone, Gumball had removed his shirt._

"_What's that for?" Gumball asked while moving over so Marshall could sit on the bed._

"_Me."_

"_You?"_

"_Yes, now just…well you don't have to watch." He said while opening the bottle coating the fingers on his right hand and setting the bottle next to the bed,on the floor. He laid on his back and spread hi legs, he moved his hand down toward his bottom and inserting a finger slowly into himself. He groaned and felt Gumball looking at him intently. He moved the finger slowly in and out of himself for a few moments and then put in a second. He let out a hiss, it stung a bit. Never the less, he began to scissor his fingers and was now moaning and rocking his hips on his own fingers. Then he felt a third one enter, but it wasn't his own._

"_Gumball?..." He moaned and started moving his fingers faster._

"_Yes?" He said mockingly innocent._

"_What are- Ah!" He gasped and arched his back when felt Gumball hit that spot inside of him that made him see white._

"_Are you hurt?" Gumball asked concerned._

"_N-no! Again, there, that spot again!"_

_The prince looked at him curiously and thrust his finger back into the same spot. When he realized he wasn't hurting Marshall he continued. Marshall took out his fingers and Gumball added two more of his. Marshall was so close it hurt, but then Gumball removed his fingers and left Marshall needy._

"_Now what?"_

"_G-grab the bottle and hand it to me."_

_The prince did as he was told and passed Marhsall the bottle._

"_Lay on your back." Marshall instructed and sat up._

"_Alright."_

_When Gumball was settled, Marshall opened the bottle,poured some lotion in his hand and tossed the bottle somewhere in the room. He began to rub the lotion over Gumball's shaft and when he was finished he straddled him as he hovered over his erection._

"_You're sure you want to do this?" Marshall asked._

"_Yes, besides there is no turning back now." Gumball said._

_With that, Marshall began to lower himself, but when he was half way down, Gumball decided to thrust up and Marshall let out a hiss of pain._

"_Sorry." The prince apologized and managed to stay still until marshall was ready._

_When he was, he hesitantly raised and lowered himself and put his rested his hands on Gumball's chest. After a few minutes, Marshall began to move faster, he felt Gumball grab him by the hips and he thrust up._

"_GUMBALL!" Marshall moaned loudly when Gumball found that spot in him again. He was now meeting the prince thrust for thrust, which were also becoming harder with each passing minute. Him and Gumball were now moaning and moving in sync. To Marshall, this was amazing. Gumball was larger than he let on and Marshall was being stretched beyond what he was normally used to. He felt nothing but pleasure and began to dig his nails into Gumball's skin as he moved faster. Marshall was close and he could tell Gumball was too, he felt Gumball's hold on his hips_

"_Marshall, I'm going to…" Gumball warned._

"_Just- GUMBALL!" He suddenly cried out and released onto Gumball's chest and even some on himself. He tightened around Gumball and the prince spilled himself into him. They both let out a long moan at the feeling. Then Marshall collapsed on Gumball._

_When their breathing began to even and their hearts were beating at their normal pace, Gumball shifted, pulling out of Marshall. The vampire got off of Gumball and immediately moved over to the spot next to him and turned on his side facing the prince._

"_How was it?" He suddenly asked, causing Gumball to turn on his side as well and face Marshall._

_Gumball then wrapped his arms around Marshall's waist and pulled him to his chest. Marshall rested his head on Gumball's shoulder and buried his head in his neck. He was almost asleep when he heard Gumball's reply._

"_You were amazing as usual Marshall, good night."_

_Before he was out of it,he felt a kiss being put on the top of his head._

XxXxXxX

A/N: That was a fail, but I succeeded at finishing it. I am a successful failure.


	7. Cake Tells Her Story

White Roses

XxXxXxX

(This Chapter will be told through Cake.)

XxXxXxX

"Yes, I remember Cake. Why?" Marshall asked her.

"Well…"She trailed off

_XxXxXxX_

_Gumball's party was fun but left Cake exhausted. She immediately went to her bed when she and Fionna came home. When she comfortable in her bed_

"_Cake! Cake!" Fionna yelled as soon as Cake was about to fall asleep. She loved Fionna but it was times like this when she wanted to hurt the girl._

"_What?!" She replied and heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs._

"_We forgot to give Gumball his present." Fionna said worriedly and holding a few flowers_

_ .Serious. That's what was so important that it stopped her from sleeping. She was probably just making a fuss because she picked it out. It was a pink flower but changed color depending on its surroundings._

"_Fionna, I love you Sugar, but, WE CAN GIVE IT TO HIM IN THE MORNING!"_

"_O-okay, geez man, no need to yell at me."_

"_I'll wake up a bit earlier and give it to him tomorrow." She knew how early Gumball got up, you wake up early or you miss him._

"_Thanks, Cake."_

_Cake mumbled something and fell asleep, trying to get as much sleep as she could._

XxXxXxX

"Where is this going?" Marshall asked impatiently.

"Calm your hot buns and listen, as I was saying."

XxXxXxX

_Cake woke up early like she said she would and Fionna was still asleep. She took a quick shower, grabbed the flowers and began to make her way to the Candy Kingdom; she could eat when she got back._

_As the banana guards let her in, she was beginning the climb up to Gumball's room, wishing there were fewer steps. When she got there, she knocked a few times, but got no response. She opened the door herself and saw nothing in the dark room. She walked in a bit a realized Gumball wasn't there._

'_He's not here. What if he got captured by the Ice Queen?' She thought in a panic and ran out to the balcony. She looked around and notice footprints on the railing._

'_Oh, he's at Marshall's.'_

_Cake already knew Gumball and Marshall were close, even if they fought more than necessary. She left the room, closing the door behind her and made her way back down the 'evil' stairs._

XxXxXxX

_When she got to Marshall's house, she repeated what she did at Gumball's room, knocking a few times and again got no response, so she let herself in._

_She looked around the house, it a messy. She noticed an apple have finished, it was only half white…she wondered what it taste like. They weren't in the living room and she had passed the kitchen already. _

'_They must be in the bedroom.'_

_She walked as silently as possible to the door. She cracked it open a bit and poked her head in and noticed the table lamp was on. She almost dropped the flowers at what was on the bed. There was the prince himself lying on his back, but there was something on top of him. She realized that something was on top of him and she moved closer to see. When she got close enough, she noticed that thing was Marshall. Gumball had his arms wrapped around him and Marshall's hand lied on his chest and his face was buried in neck, they were covered with the blanket from the waist down as well, they were naked from the top up as far as she could tell. She looked down and noticed she was stepping on clothes, pants to be specific._

'_They- OH...Hmm, I never thought Gumball had it in him.' She thought to herself, sporting a healthy blush as well. 'I'll just leave them alone; I've never seen Gumball so relaxed and happy before.'_

_It was true, he was breathing evenly with a smile on his face and she saw his arms tighten around Marshall's body causing him to squirm a bit, but then quickly settled back down._

_So, she carefully made her way out of the room and closed the door. As she was leaving she decided, Gumball could wait for his present._

XxXxXxX


	8. Be My Escape

White Roses

XxXxXxX

(Love Day is just Valentine's Day…I wasn't feeling original.)

(I don't own the song used, but I suggest you listen to it, I was using the acoustic version lyrics.)

XxXxXxX

"I had always known you and Gumball were close. Even though you fought constantly I knew you two could never be truly angry at each other. I don't know what kept you connected but it inseparable." She explained with a smile. "Besides, remember Love Day."

"Yea, how could I not." He said hurt.

It was the same day Gumball rejected him, the same day he gave up.

XxXxXxX

_When Marshall woke Gumball was gone. That wasn't much of a surprise, he actually expected it. Besides, today was a holiday and not just any holiday, it was Love Day. The day you show your appreciation for those you love. It was also the same day Marshall was going to confess to Gumball._

_He had written a song. It took him weeks but he put his feelings into the lyrics. He had practiced until his throat was sore and he was ready for today. He had thought of everything to make the song as perfect as possible._

_He sat up and there was a sharp pain on his bottom and something was dripping from it._

'_I need a bath.' He thought and went to float over to his bathroom._

XxXxXxX

_When he was done, he threw on his usual plaid shirt and jeans. He grabbed his bass and left his home. _

_He saw the Candy Kingdom and flew a little faster towards the castle. He flew up to his regular position on the balcony and waited._

'_Where is he?' He thought impatiently._

_He looked down and saw Gumball and Fionna walking together among the other citizens. Fionna held a yellow flower in her hand and had a large smile on her face._

'_Maybe…'_

_He floated to the ground in front of Gumball._

"_Hey Gumball." He greeted._

"_Marshall. What do you need?" He sounded a bit irritated._

"_W-well I was gonna ask if you had time to listen to something I wrote for you."_

"_Does it have to be now?"_

"_Yes, it can't wait." He said quickly and went back up to the balcony. _

_He began to sing._

XxXxXxX

( watch?v=FyZXFY2CYOE)

XxXxXxX

_I've given up on giving up slowly_

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_And this one last bullet you mention_

_Is my one last shot at red emption_

_Cause I know to live you must give your life away_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out _

_That might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way in knowing_

_Where to go_

_I promise I'm going because_

_He noticed people beginning to stop and look up, a few even pointing at him, but he contined._

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you,_

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_

_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving_

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out _

_That might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way in knowing_

_Where to go I promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you,_

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me_

_But I can't ask you to give what you already gave_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity_

_And I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out_

_That might be the death of me_

_And even though there's no way in knowing_

_Where to go I promise I'm going because_

_I've gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I've gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You,_

_I'm begging you to be my escape_

_I fought you for so long_

_I should have let you in_

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do_

_Was save my own skin_

_But so were you_

_So were you_

XxXxXxX

_When he was done, he went back down to finish his confession, but as soon as he got back down, everyone one began to laugh. Including the prince himself._

"_What's so funny?" He asked._

"_You." Gumball replied still laughing_

"_Gumball, what I sang, I meant it."_

_Everyone immediately stopped laughing._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean…" He took a deep breath. "I like you, but more as a friend. You were one of the first friends I ever had and overtime I began to develop feeling for you. That's why I wrote and sang that song."_

"_I-I'm sorry Marshall, I don't feel the same."_

_His heart broke._

"_If you felt anything from yesterday, I told you what my reason was for doing it and you choose to accept."_

"_This isn't about yesterday! I'm being serious, Gumball. I know I accepted what happened yesterday and I probably shouldn't have. I just need to tell you. I've been holding in these feelings and I couldn't keep them hidden anymore."_

"_I like Fionna. I'm really sorry Marshall, I asked her to be my girlfriend today." He said and Marshall saw their hands were intertwined._

_Marshall blinked back tears; he didn't reply but flew as fast as he could back to his home. No one saw him for a long time._

XxXxXxX


	9. Comfort

White Roses

XxXxXxX

Marshall didn't realize he was crying until he felt two arms wrap around him in a comforting manner. When opened his eyes, he saw Cake's face and noticed she had stretched herself and was about the same height as Marshall so she could hold him properly.

Marshall just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Marshall." Cake said

"Why?"

"When I first saw you and Gumball, I thought you just had simple crush, but overtime I noticed you truly did love him. I guess I'm sorry that I never helped you cope with that until now."

"It's not like it's your fault Cake. I was an idiot in love with someone who could never return it. Besides you did come to check on me after…that day."

He began to cry harder reminiscing on another memory.

XxXxXxX

(Damien Dawn-Your Heart)

( watch?v=aun1lHyqwBg)

XxXxXxX

_So many nights i watched you sleep _

_Tried to resist but it got so deep _

_And when you're next to me,_

_You're still light in my reach,_

_But i just long for you,_

_My soul is dark, I cease the night_

_But you're the angel that shows me the light._

_And i tried to be strong,_

_But i still long for you._

_I look into your heart, and discover myself,_

_But I'll never be a part of your world _

_I need you,_

_Can't reach you_

_We're worlds apart._

_If you need me, look into your heart._

_You tame the beast, _

_I bleed for you _

_You showed me love_

_That's something i never knew _

_I take the blame, my life's a shame,_

_But i just long for you._

_Don't wait for me _

_I'll never be _

_But I'm in your heart_

_Forever_

_I look into your heart, and discover myself,_

_But I'll never be a part of your world _

_I need you, _

_Can't reach you_

_We're worlds apart._

_If you need me, look into your heart._

_I look into your heart, and discover myself,_

_But I'll never be a part of your world _

_I need you, _

_Can't reach you _

_We're worlds apart._

_If you need me, look into your heart._

_I had been four years since anyone had last heard from Marshall. He had spent that time secluded within his home. It wasn't like he needed fresh air and sunlight. He was currently singing one of the many songs he had written since Love Day four years ago. This one was one of his favorite; it was basically another 'confession' song. When he finished he tried to remember what today was._

'_Oh, how could I forget, today is their wedding.' He thought bitterly. _

XxXxXxX

_He went anyway._

'_Why am I torturing myself like this?'_

_He was in a dark corner of the room. He didn't belong at the wedding party and seeing that happy couple mad him sick to his stomach. He tried to get over Gumball, but found he couldn't, it was as if Gumball had his heart and wouldn't release it._

"_Hey, Sugar." He looked down and saw Cake._

"_Hey Cake." He greeted with little enthusiasm._

"_Are you okay?" She asked in a hushed voice._

"_In all honesty, no."_

"_Cake, can you come her!"_

_Fionna was still loud._

"_I'll come by your house later." She said and went to see what Fionna needed._

_Gumball then turned his attention towards Gumball. The 'King' of Aah was currently wearing a color other than pink, well t wasn't completely pink. It was a black tuxedo with black shoes to match. A white dress shirt was underneath and he had a pink tie. _

_Gumball still looked the same, but his face had matured a bit more. _

_Gumball turned his head toward him and they locked eyes. It was like Gumball could just look through him. So, he made the decision to leave._

XxXxXxX

_As promised, Cake came by, but in the middle of the night. At the moment they were just talking while avoiding what they deemed 'sensitive' topics. He learned Fionna was still an adventurer and that Cake had children._

"_Marshall, I'll be back, I just have to use the bathroom."_

"_Alright."_

_While she was gone, Marshall started thinking._

'_He looked so happy; I've never seen him smile so brightly. I've never been able to make him do that.'_

_He was crying when Cake returned, silent tears running down his face._

"_Oh, Marshall." Cake said sadly while walking over and hugging him._

_They stayed like that until he fell asleep and Cake just carried him to his room. After she sat him down she decided to just stay overnight. Ever since Fionna had been with Gumball, she had lived in the castle with him. She was a bit lonely without her, why go back home to nothing but an empty house. Besides, Marshall might- no, he would need her to be there, even if he wouldn't admit it._

XxXxXxX


	10. Them

White Roses

XxXxXxX

I tried to make this somewhat interesting… and this is a random thought, but when did people start spelling reali_**z**_e with an 'S'.

What do you think…Realize or Realise?

Please review, it would help me tremendously. This fanfic is helping me take my mind off of things.

XxXxXxX

"Vampires aren't supposed to fall in love, I chose to and that decision changed who I am. I used to be fun, adventurous and frightening. For Glob's sake I couldn't even scare a candy girl the other day." Marshall chocked out through his silent sobs.

He did feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around his and slowly lower him to the ground until he was on his knees and Cake could now hold him properly.

"Marshall, when I first met you, you scared me." Cake stated.

"Is that a compliment?" He asked.

"I wasn't finished." She replied, but continued. "You scared me, but as I learned about you, I began to see you weren't what everyone thought you were. Deep down, underneath that cocky attitude, you were caring, loving and most of all you were there when anyone need you, even if they didn't want your help. Where is that Marshall?" Cake asked sadly.

"He left when I found out about _them_." Marshall spat almost bitterly.

Of course Cake knew who he was referring to.

XxXxXxX

_It had been ten years, Marshall couldn't believe it himself. He still looked the same but he had bags under his eyes, his skin was a sickly grey and he had lost a significant amount of weight, even Cake was starting to believe he would be able to starve himself to death._

'_I need to get out of the house.' He thought to himself._

_It was midday and he would need his umbrella._

_So he got dressed, considering the fact that he was still in his pajamas, grabbed his umbrella and flew out._

XxXxXxX

_Marshall was sitting in the tree where he had first met Gumball and felt the wind almost caress is face._

_The sun was gleaming brightly, the sky was clear and a small breeze was blowing. The perfect day to just about anything._

'_Today mocks me.' He thought while looking down at the fields when he noticed sitting at the trunk of the tree was a girl with long pink hair and pink skin to match. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt and dark pink fitted pants, a black belt and black shoes._

'_Is that…maybe it's a coincidence.' _

_He knew he was wrong when he saw another kid running in the girl's direction_

_The boy had short blonde hair girl. He was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt, black shorts and black sneakers._

_He could hear what they were saying._

"_Hey sis, do you think mom will let us stay out a bit longer if I ask nicely and give her the 'eyes'." The boy asked his sister._

_The girl barely looked up from her book when she spoke._

"_Maybe, you know I don't care either way. Outside or indoors, as long as I can read 'in peace'. She said as she stressed those last two words._

"_Yeah, yeah, Bonnie I know already, geez you can be a party pooper." The boy answered._

"_Haven't been at any parties to poop, Finn." Bonnie replied._

"_Never mind, I'll jest use the eyes, besides-" He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder._

_"You two need to come in, lunch is about to be served." Gumball said._

_'He's still beautiful.' Marshall thought and stared at the now adult and matured Gumball._

"_See, I missed my chance to ask. This is what I get for asking for your opinion for once." Finn said a bit angry._

"_Well, you made that choice now stop whining and just come on." Bonnie said while walking towards the palace and her brother grumbling and following her inside._

_Do you two ever stop fighting?" He asked his children when he heard the tree rustle, but when he turned around he saw a figure sitting in the tree._

_'Marshall?' Gumball thought to himself and walked a bit closer to see if he was right, then a voice snapped him out of it._

_"Dad! What are doing, the castle is this way." His son stated to him._

_"Right, sorry." He apologized and turned away from the tree to walk back to the castle._

_Once they were gone, Marshall thought he was gonna be sick._

_'He almost saw me' Marshall thought and then began to feel the ache in his heart grow bigger, reminiscing and actually seeing Gumball after all of these years._

'_Why didn't Cake tell me about this?' He asked himself, but he left the tree and flew towards the old tree house to find Cake._

XxXxXxX


	11. Forgotten Part 1

White Roses

XxXxXxX

(This story will be told through Cake's POV)

XxXxXxX

_Cake was making…well a cake. Ever since Fionna was married, she was always too busy, busy enough to forget Cake's birthday. Cake had been living alone for years and she had to admit, even if Fionna was now an adult, she wished she still lived with her on days like this. It was as if the day she was married, every monster in Aah decided to attack her at least once a week. Cake was amazed Fionna hadn't passed out from exhaustion. It was like she still had all the energy in her from earlier years._

_Cake was thinking and icing her cake when her door suddenly burst open, making nearly knock over the cake._

"_CAKE!" Marshall shouted angrily._

_There many ways she could handle an angry Marshall, but she chose this method:_

"_What's got your undies all in a knot , that you couldn't knock Marshall. I almost dropped my cake." She said and put her hands on her hips._

_Marshall was not amused._

"_Who cares about the dumb cake, it's not anything special happened today-"_

_Now Cake was angry, not angry but sad and a bit disappointed. Even Marshall had forgotten her birthday._

"_Today is my birthday." She said just loud enough for Marshall to hear and he immediately stopped his rant._

"_W-what?"_

"_Let me guess, you were so focused on something else going on in Marshall Land you forgot it was my birthday…again." She said now looking down on the floor trying to hold back tears, it was like no one cared anymore._

"_Again?" He questioned._

_She almost laughed at it._

"_You haven't remembered my birthday for five years, that's how long I've been alone. When Fionna left all I had was Monochromicorn, my kids, who don't visit as often as they should, and you."_

"_Cake, I'm sorry I forgot it's just that-"_

"_I know what, you were so into Marshall Land that you forgot about the only person who actually cares about you! You need to understand we've all been through a struggle in our lives, but you choose to handle in childishly and secluding yourself from everything thinking the problem will go away. It won't, you know it won't and so do I. I feel like I'm going to explode sometimes. It's like I'm balancing my life with yours and you won't even help me, no one does." She finished and fell to the floor crying._

_She would think Marshall would at least comfort her, but she only heard the door shut, signaling that he had left._

XxXxXxX

_Cake couldn't believe she had just cried herself to sleep, but she had. She got up and rubbed her eyes. She was still alone, so she got up and decided to just take a walk, maybe that would help her mood. She put the cake in its container and sat it on the countertop. She looked at the window and saw it was later in the day and the sun was going down, which was fine, she didn't mind the dark._

'_I do need to talk to Marshall.' She thought _

'_Not you don't.'_

'_Yes, I do. I was a bit harsh.'_

'_No, he heard what he needs to heart, the truth.' She thought to herself._

'_But the truth hurts.'_

'_Exactly, besides you don't need him.'_

'_Yes, I do.'_

"_I must be going crazy." She said aloud._

_Once she was done with the inner turmoil, she walked out the door determined to talk to Marshall._

XxXxXxX

A/N: Thought Cake need to have a chapter so you could see through her point of view and how she feels throughout this.


	12. Sunshine and Gone

A/N:

Ok, sorry about not updating. My brain had about a million ideas for one shots, I just gotta type them. Recently I've written,

Sunshine- MarshallXGumball and

Gone- CatoXPeeta

So, if you get a chance read them, they aren't very long.

But, I do promise to finish this one before the beginning of April.

The stories are on another one of my accounts called MailJeevasFTW and that's where I will be putting my one shots.

There may be a SasukeXNaruto if I can get my thoughts in place.


	13. Forgotten Part 2

White Roses

XxXxXxX

Still through Cake's P.O.V.

XxXxXxX

_Cake was nervous and felt a bit guilty. She was standing at Marshall's door but afraid to knock, she didn't even know how to start her apology. As she thought about it, she also realized that Marshall was equally wrong, yelling at her. Before she could finish collecting her thoughts, the door opened to reveal Marshall Lee. _

"_H-hey Cake." He greeted quietly and allowed her in._

_When she stepped in and got closer to Marshall, she saw that he had been crying. She had the urge to hug him, like the many times she did before in situations like this, but she suppressed it._

_She took a seat on the coach and Marshall was floating nearby. She began to speak._

"_Marshall, I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I didn't mean to but, I guess I was so hurt and angry that everyone forgot my birthday that I took it out on you." She said, not looking at Marshall._

"_I should be sorry, you've been nothing but helpful and caring to me from the beginning. You're like a sister I've never had and I should appreciate that. I haven't been that thoughtful about how you may have been feeling over the years. You were right, I don't handle these types of things well because I honestly don't know how." He finished._

"_Well, for one this there is this saying, 'forgive and forget'." She began. "I don't expect you to forget, but I do want you to forgive and start to move on. Please, at least do it for me." She asked._

"_I'll try." He muttered._

_With that weight lifted off her shoulder, she got off of the couch and gave Marshall a very large hug._

"_Are we okay now, sugar lumps?" _

"_Yes, but you're crushing me a bit."_

"_Sorry." She said and released him and they both were laughing._

_At the moment everything was fine, the irony in this would come soon._

XxXxXxX

A/N: I know short, but I'm coming to the conclusion where everything falls into place.

If you didn't understanf that last sentence, I mean that even though everything was fine now, it wouldn't be later on. Hence, the irony.


	14. For The Good Of The Candy Kingdom Part 1

White Roses

XxXxXxX

(The story will now just be flashbacks until the last chapter.)

Marshall's P.O.V.

XxXxXxX

_It was the afternoon when they awoke, but woke up to a loud crash. They blinked the sleep from their eyes and ran out of the door, Marshall grabbing his umbrella as well._

XxXxXxX

_They followed the sound of the screams and saw smoke rising from the castle. When they got into the Candy Kingdom, citizens were running and screaming, a few even exploding. Cake suddenly stopped one, a girl._

"_What's going on?" She asked in a hurry._

"_Let go off me!" The girl said trying to break free._

"_Not until you answer my-" She was cut off by another crash._

"_LICH!" The girl screamed._

_Cake let the girl go and ran towards the castle, Marshall close behind._

'_I forgot my bass.' Marshall suddenly thought, feeling stupid for leaving it in the first place._

_The scene at the castle was not a pretty one. The castle was on the verge of collapsing. Fionna was on the balcony, her clothes torn and burned in certain place, but she was still fighting with her sword in hand. The Lich was closing in on her when, he was hit by something else, knocking him out of the way._

_Fionna looked confused but saw it was a large fist that had struck him. _

"_Cake!" She shouted and saw her friend rising to the balcony and she noticed Marshall floating up along with her._

_When she got up there, she hugged her immediately with small tears escaping her eyes._

_Marshall smiled at the small reunion, but he remembered something._

"_I hate to ruin the moment, but where is Gumball and your kids?" Marshall asked seriously._

_Fionna eyes widened ._

"_I think they're still in the castle! Can you get them out!" She pleaded._

"_Of course." He promised _

"_That's sweet, but I'm still here." A cold voice said and before he could feel the impact of the blast, Marshall had ducked through the balcony doors, landing roughly on what was left of the floor._

XxXxXxX

_Marshall was frantically searching, but couldn't find them. Then he heard a scream and saw a pillar falling and there they were underneath it. Before it could fall he flew and tackled them to the ground, landing on-_

"_Marshall?"_

"_H-hey Gumball." Marshall stuttered and got up as fast as possible._

"_What are you doing here?" Gumball asked._

"_Fionna and Cake are fighting the Lich and she asked me to get you and your kids out of the castle." He explained as fast as he can._

"_What about-"_

"_No more questions, just follow me, stay close and don't lose one another." He instructed and began to run towards the front doors. _

'_Thank Glob he stayed in shape.' Marshall thought, and then he heard a thud and a small scream. Turning around he saw that Finn had tripped, but he couldn't see what._

"_Finn, now is not the time to be your usually clumsy self!" Bonnie shouted at her brother._

"_Bonnie, I didn't do it on purpose, but I can't get up, I think I sprained it. You guys should go on without me." He said dramatically and coughed slightly._

_Marshall rolled his eyes, picked up the boy bridal style and continued guiding them to the front doors._

XxXxXxX

_When they did make out, the first thing they saw was cake trying to crush the Lich by making herself bigger. What she didn't notice was that her tail hit Fionna, sending her flying off the balcony._

'_This family and falling.' He thought._

"_Here." He said, handing Finn to Gumball and immediately flew off to save Fionna, catching her about a foot before she hit the ground._

"_Thanks, I owe you one." She said and got to her feet._

"_FIONNA, LOOK OUT!" Cake yelled._

_When they looked up, the Lich was heading right__ towards them._


	15. For The Good Of The Candy Kingdom Part 2

White Roses

XxXxXxX

This is a bit depressing…oh, I also wrote another one shot called I Wish and it will have an alternate ending. (Remember, all one shots will be on my other account, MailJeevasFTW)

I don't know everything about the Lich, so I made up some stuff.

XxXxXxX

_Fionna screamed._

_Marshall, using his vampire speed, moved out of the way. Fionna tried to run, but it was too late. The Lich had possessed her._

_Fionna now has glowing green eyes and was standing in an awkward position. Then she, turned towards Marshall._

"_I will kill you all." She said._

"_That can't be good." Marshall said stupidly and began to fly toward his home to retrieve his axe._

_The Lich began to follow him at an incredible speed._

'_Why does it want me?' Marshall thought._

'_Because you are of importance.' A voice answered. _

'_Why?' He asked, dodging a few trees in the process._

'_The prince cares about you.'_

'_Wh-' _

_He had run into a tree and heard a voice laughing at him, but he continued, he could see his house in the distance._

XxXxXxX

_He broke down his door and immediately went to his room._

'_At least I got some distance put between us.' He thought grabbing his axe._

'_That's what you think.' He heard and saw a bright green light aimed right at him, and felt a blast, sending him flying into a wall._

'_I can't die, Lich, so what do you want from me?'_

'_To hurt the price. Think about it, I've possessed his wife and now I'll harm the one he actually cares for.'_

'_Don't try to mess up my mind, that's a lie and we both know it.' He thought and swung his axe angrily towards the Lich._

'_Ah, ah, ah' He said in a sing-song voice. 'Remember, I'm in her body.'_

'_He's right, what can I do?'_

'_Marshall.' It was a different voice, more feminine._

'_Fionna?'_

'_Yes, I can only hold on for so long.'_

'_What do I need to do?'_

'_Kill me.'_

'_I-I can't do that! Are you insane?'_

'_SHUT UP, WOMAN!'_

_He noticed the Lich seemed to be struggling externally as well, Fionna's hands were gripping at her head as if fighting herself._

'_If you kill the host, The Lich will die as well, or at least be put to rest for eternity.'_

'_I SAID TO SHUT UP!'_

'_MARSHALL!'_

"_FINE!" Marshall shouted out loud and swung his axe toward the Lich, narrowly missing._

'_Do you really want to kill her? Think about the kingdom and Gumball.'_

'_Forgive and forget. Forgive and forget. He kept reminding himself, avoiding the various blasts from the Lich._

'_You know you can't, you've always had a fragile heart, so vulnerable.'_

_This set a fire in Marshall's eyes, causing him to be more anger behind his attacks, which were now actually beginning to scare Fionna's body. She was slowing down and Marshall finally tackled her to the ground and raised his axe above his head._

'_T-think about this, first. He will hate you forever and you'll be even more of a reject than now.'_

_Marshall, tell my family and Cake I love them, and by the way the Lich wasn't lying.' Fionna said and with that in his mind, Marshall brought his axe down._

XxXxXxX

That was depressing.

I'll update as soon as possible.

Don't be too mad at me.


	16. Ranting

A/N:

**Warnings: Swearing, Ranting, and a long note.**

So, this may not be updated for a while and you can blame the Fanfiction people.

They are up my ass about my use of a song in my story, I Wish.

This is one little portion of a review:

**You should try to at least write rework your story (disclaimers don't cut it) so that it references the song (like it's playing on the radio in the background) instead of posting the lyrics to it. If you don't change then your story could be removed/deleted by the admins here.**

Imagine that, and I am _literally_ (heh, for the Danosaurs) getting a private message every hour telling me:

'This story will be removed/deleted, if you do not remove the copied content.'

If I search song fic right now, it pulls up at least 28,000 results. What are you gonna do, take them all down?

I seriously believe that they are only on me about it because it's a fucking One Direction song. They didn't have a problem with Relient K or Damien Dawn, what the hell makes One Direction so special.

**My friend: They're British/Irish, cute, a super talented.**

**Me: Relient K is badass and Damien Dawn is a sexy vampire. Nuff said.**

I would be so angry, if I the song didn't mean that much.

I only know that song because I actually cried when I heard it. I just felt like this song described everything that has happened between me and this one person.

XxXxXxX

I know I'm overreacting, I'm just angry.

That was my rant, if you enjoyed it, let me know.

If anything like this has happened with one of your fics, let me know.


	17. Ranting Part 2

A/N:

The fuckers took down my story, now I'm officially angry.

My friend said I look like Death The Kid when he sees something unsymmetrical.

I'm also crying a bit because I actually worked really hard on that fic.

You know you have that one story that you can just connect to, that was mine.

I've lost all enthusiasm to continue for a while, but I wont call it a hiatus

**I will finish this story, even if it kills me.**

So, don't expect anything any time soon, I am actually really upset.

(For those of you who have been here since the beginning, yes, the fanfic was basically my break up through characters and a song)

**Excuse me, Fanfiction trollers for having feelings.**

XxXxXxX

I will be plotting my revenge.

(I am evil when angry.)

I don't know, it bothers me a bit that they tell other people they will take their stories down and then they're still there after 3 freaking years.

What the fuck ever, I'll go rant to an actual person now.


	18. Guilt

White Roses

XxXxXxX

A/N: So, this is a new chapter (Yay!)

Sorry if it sucks.

I also, wanna thank FanGirl717, your reviews encourage me a lot to continue. Everyone else does review, but she does on about every chapter (even the author's notes) and I thought she deserved a special thanks.

So, Thank You so much!

Hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxX

_Marshall was walking back to kingdom, axe in hand, his head hung and eyes filled with sadness, regret and most of all guilt._

_'I can't believe I…" He thought, almost on the verge of tears and stopped to rest against a tree trunk._

_'Everyone's gonna hate me, even more than they used to. How am I suppose explain I practically kil-'_

_He stopped when heard rustling coming from behind him._

_"Who's there?!" Marshall asked and raised his weapon, looking at the slowly drying blood stains. For some reason, the sight of this blood almost made him sick._

_He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and swung his axe, only to have the person duck, missing their head by a fraction of an inch._

_"Geez, I just came to check on you."_

_Marshall just stared at Gumball_

_"Where's Cake?" Marshall asked_

_"She stayed with Finn and Bonnie, to keep them safe, just in case."_

_"You raced through the woods, by yourself, to make sure I was okay." He asked slowly._

_"W-Well, not just you in particular, but Fionna too. Where is she?"_

_Marshall averted his eyes back onto the ground._

_"Marshall, where is she?" He asked again raising his voice a bit._

_Marshall only showed Gumball his axe, as if it would answer his question._

_"MARSHALL LEE, WHERE IS FIONNA?" He screamed._

_"I HAD TO KILL HER!" He finally admitted._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Sh-she said if I kill the host of the Lich, then the Lich will die as well. That's what she asked me to do."_

_"And you agreed, you couldn't think of another way!" He yelled angrily._

_"No!, I couldn't. It wasn't a decision I wanted to make, but I DIDN'T have any other options. The lich had possessed her and there was no other way to get him to leave her body. She told me what she wanted, and I complied. She died for the kingdom and most of all she died for you. I would appreciate it if you got off my back and look at the big picture. Yes, she's gone and I'll continue living, wishing I had never done it. She just wanted you to live, even if it was without her." He finished and fell to the ground, letting out small sobs._

_"There have to have been other ways, but I guess vampires are as heartless as people say they are." Gumball stated and began to walk away._

_Marshall let out a bitter laugh._

_"When we were friends, I used to admire you so much. You would try so hard every day to get people to like me, you always told me that whatever they said meant nothing. Ironically enough, you sound exactly like them now."_

_"The past stays where it needs to be. Those days were over and our friendship left with it."_

_Marshall stayed silent and Gumball began to walk away._

_"I was a fool to believe you would be any different from the monsters I've always learned about, a moron to almost fall in love with you" He heard him whisper_.

XxXxXxX

Short, but full of angst. Sorry, if I killed anyone's feels.


	19. Good Bye Part 1

White Roses

XxXxXxX

A/N: Yup, the bitch finally updates...

Sorry, I was failing Spanish and Math, which meant I was illegible for track meets.

So, here is the almost end (but, there will be a sequel) to White Roses.

This is more of No One's POV

Basically begins to wrap everything up and has different settings…it's a bit of organized chaos.

XxXxXxX

_Marshall watched them grow up. It may seem strange, but he watched over them a bit like a guardian angel. Bonnie grew up to be a scientist and ruled the Candy Kingdom, while Finn went to become an adventurer. He wanted to be just like his mom and vowed to slay all that was evil. They never questioned who the dark figure on the balcony was, or how their dad always seemed to be a bit more depressed when they came in the room._

XxXxXxX

_Gumball was sick, but the problem was they didn't know what had caused it or what the cure was. Even Bonnie couldn't find a cure and it was killing her on the inside. She was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her dad finally have a peaceful sleep._

"_Dad, if I could help you, I would. You claim to know what's wrong, but you won't tell me or anybody. What's wrong with you?" She said quietly, almost on the verge of tears. She stood up and walked out of the room and back down to her lab. Maybe she could save him_.

XxXxXxX

_Gumball wasn't asleep at all. He had heard everything her daughter said. He knew what was killing him and as dumb as it was, it was loneliness. Even though he had his son, daughter and Cake, he missed Marshall. He knew it was his fault for things going wrong between them, but he still wished he could fix it. He knew Marshall was currently sitting on the balcony and he wished he would just walk in. Thinking back on it, he couldn't believe half of the things he had put Marshall through, blaming him for Fionna's death and completely turning his back on him, even going as far as calling him a monster. The word he and Marshall had agreed would never be used between the two of them._

_Gumball may have been one of the smartest people in Aah, but he was also one of the biggest idiots._

XxXxXxX

_Gumball had been awakened when he heard a noise. He thought it was just his daughter checking on him for the infinite numbers of times that day._

_"Bonnie, I'm fine you were just in here a second ago." He said and let out a raspy cough. He actually felt a lot worse than yesterday, he starting to believe that his time was coming near._

_When he got no response, he began to sit up, which was a bad idea. It hurt to do so and almost sent him into a coughing fit, that is, until he felt a hand on his back that was too big to be his daughter but too soft to be Finn's._

_"It's me, Gumball" Said a voice he had missed._

XxXxXxX

A/N: That was short, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise.

Oh, and here's the link to that one shot I wrote, that nobody really read,

s/8997274/1/Sunshine

(It'll make your feels feel better)


	20. Goodbye Part 2

White Roses

XxXxXxX

A/N: You're gonna hate me…

XxXxXxX

_Hearing his voice caused Gumball to cough even harder, mostly from shock than anything else. He felt Marshall rub soothing circles in his back._

"_Why are you here?" He asked when he finally stopped coughing._

"_I know it's gonna happen soon Gumball, just wanted to be hear when it did." He replied. _

_Marshall knew it was the inevitable. Everything dies eventually, that why it was moments like this Gumball wished he was human. It hurt watching the one's you love die, that's why he hated getting attached to people or things. They would all go away eventually and he would be here by himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a Gumball pull on his arm and pulled him down to his level._

_He then proceeded to wipe the tears off of Marshall's face, who wasn't even aware he was crying. Opening his eyes, he saw Gumball staring back into his own. It scared Marshall a bit how healthy Gumball actually appeared. He only looked as if he aged a few years, he assumed it was the bubblegum skin that kept him looking like this._

"_Why are you crying?" Gumball asked gently. _

"_Even though you hate me, it still hurts knowing you're leaving." Marshall confessed._

_Gumball let out a deep sigh and kissed Marshall's forehead_

"_Marshall, I don't hate you. I never did and I don't think I could if I tried." He said._

"_Then why-"_

"_I was scared, which I a pathetic excuse after thinking about all of the things I've put you through." He said and hung his head, at least until Marshall put both of his hands on either side of his face and made him look at him._

"_Answer me honestly, have you ever loved me?" Marshall asked with a bit of panic in his eyes._

_He never got an official answer, but Gumball kissed him instead and was shocked, but responded automatically. It was a kiss that said screamed the word 'love' and neither wanted to end._

_Gumball eventually pulled away to cough again, but didn't let go of Marshall._

"_M-Marhsall, I'm so tired." _

_Marshall only pulled him into a tight embrace while fighting back tears._

"_Just go to sleep, Bubba." He said with a strained voice._

_Gumball finally returned the embrace. He put his head on Marhsall's shoulder and closed his eyes._

"_I love you, Marshall Lee." He whispered with his last breath and went limp in Marshall's arms._

XxXxXxX

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

"Almost Lover"

-A Fine Frenzy

XxXxXxX

A/N: Do you know how hard it was to kill him out of the story.


	21. Eternal Rest

White Roses

XxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry if I made you cry…

It was the inevitable though; I mean he was at the grave at the beginning.

Anyway, there will be a sequel, as promised.

So, don't worry.

Oh, we are back in present time now in Marshall's POV

XxXxXxX

"So you were there when he died?" Cake asked a bit cautiously.

"Yeah, I hurt to see him go, but I will never forget his last words." Marshall replied with a small smile.

"See, you're a tough person to love. That's why it amazed me so much when Gumball was in love with you. I was never against it, I actually found it pretty cute. It reminds me of that really old story we found in the tree house. Romeo and Juliet, you two were made basically made for each other, but things kept keeping you apart and in the end-"

"I know how the story ends, Cake. Besides I didn't die, I can't." Marshall said with a sad tone and got off of the ground, pulling Cake along with him.

"Now that I know the whole story, maybe I can have more sympathy." Cake stated

"I guess, well I need to hurry up and go home, the sun will rise soon."

"Okay, but promise me this will be your last visit here."

"But, Cake-"

"NO, promise me, it just hurts you to be here."

"Okay, I pro-"

He was cut off by a loud scream that make Cake suddenly cling to Marshall.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Cake asked frantically.

"I don't know!"

The heard it again.

"That sounds like Finn. We have to help him."

"Fine, but I seriously need to grab my umbrella."

"There's no time!" Cake yelled and pulled Marshall along with her.

XxXxXxX

The scene they walked on was not a pretty one.

Finn, who looked half-dead, was currently being held by a….

"A STAKE MONSTER! SERIOUSLY?!" Marshall shouted. "Cake, the sun is about to rise and this guy is made entirely out of wooden stakes, are you trying to kill me?"

The thing literally looked like a big tree; it was just composed of nothing but wooden stakes.

"Stop your complaining and just fight and WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

When he looked up a wooden stake was coming his way causing him to move out of the way as fast as he could.

'He shoots wooden stakes as well, this just fantastic.' Marshall though.

"CAKE! HELP!" Finn yelled trying to hit the monster with his sword, but it didn't even seem he was harming the thing, causing it to laugh at him mockingly.

"LET GO OF HIM!" She said and grew to its height and began to try and fight it.

'What can I do?' Marshall thought until he had an idea.

'Oh, yea.' He thought and began to grow into his true form and almost equaled in size with the monster and punched it, causing it to drop Finn.

"AGAIN! HELP!"

When Marshall glanced down, he say Cake had already caught him.

"I got him Marshall, just stay with the monster." Cake said.

"Okay." He agreed, but when he turned back around he was immediately hit, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud and allowing the monster to pin him to the ground. He hissed as he felt so of the stakes dig into his skin.

He struggled to get out of its hold, but it was useless. He looked for Cake, but shewas trying to help Finn. When he looked back up, the sun was rising, but that wasn't what Marshall was paying attention to. The monster had drawn his hand back and punched Marshall in the chest, impaling him with one of the stakes.

"MARSHALL!" Cake screeched and let go of Finn and tacked the monster to the ground, knocking it unconscious.

Marshall was in unbelievable pain and was slowly shrinking back to his normal size. He couldn't move and clutched his chest; he didn't know whether to pull the stake out of let it sit there. His vision was beginning to blur, but he saw Cake standing above him with tears in her eyes and saying things he couldn't understand.

"I-I'll be fine, Cake." He strained to say, as his eyes slowly began to close. "Maybe I can see Gumball again."

Cake never replied but released silent tears and gave Marshall a small smile and held his hand.

"Maybe you will, if you do, tell him and Fionna I said 'hi', okay." She said.

Marshall only managed to nod his head and finally got the rest he had been waiting for.

XxXxXxX

A/N: Don't kill me, I promised a sequel

So, this is the end and I'm gonna try to make the sequel happy.

I'll try to update soon, but it's my birthday soon, yay (April 12).

Oh, and I am now going out with that person that gets on my last nerve, but I've come to like them.

(Yes, if you read my profile, it's that person)

They make me really happy,

So, until the sequel

Goodbye!


	22. Hello

White Roses

XxXxXxX

A/N: Awesome birthday

Now for the sequel

I was actually thinking about doing a prequel, to show some of their adventures as children

I don't know, but if you think it would be interesting, let me know.

For the sake of your feels…

I put Marshall in Heaven

(Even though demons can't go)

Enjoy!

(B.T.W, this is has a fluffy ending)

Also, I've been addicted to the song Hello by SHINee lately, so I named the chapter Hello.

(I ship almost everything in that group.)

XxXxXxX

When Marshall woke up, a face was hovering over his.

"AHH!" He screamed and immediately sat up, looking at his surroundings.

There were children running around and people he could have sworn he had seen die. There were houses that looked as if they stretched as far as the eye could see, each different in its own way. Everything looked cleaned and each person had a smile on their face. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small hand on his shoulder, making him jump and turn around. He was surprised to see Fionna staring back at him.

"Yes Marshall, you're up here." She said with a gentle voice.

"H-How?" He asked in bewilderment.

She only smiled and pulled him to his feet.

"I have someone to show you, who has been waiting for a very long time to see you." She stated and began walking him down the pathway.

XxXxXxX

"Are we there yet, Fionna?" He asked, he felt as if they had been walking forever.

"Actually, yes." She said as they stopped in front of a house that had a pink tint to it.

"Is this-"

"Just knock, he been waiting for you." She said and pushed him towards the door.

"I don't know if I can, Fionna."

"Look Marshall, you're up here for eternity and literally can't avoid this forever. I know how he treated you down there and I agree it was unfair, but I was also one of the few people who knew how he really about you. Now, please for my sake and for his, just talk to him." She pleaded.

"Fine." He stated and knocked on the door. "I hope you're happy." He said turning around, but Fionna was nowhere to be seen. When he turned back around he was greeted with a face he had missed.

"Hey, Gumball." He said a bit awkwardly, but it was forgotten when he was suddenly hugged by him.

"I missed you." He sounded as if he was near tears.

"I missed you too, but I have to ask you some questions." He said and pulled away from Gumball.

"Seems fair, ask away."

"Okay, how did I get up here?"

"I brought you up, but I'm not going into detail."

"Okay, why?"

"You aren't thinking right now. Okay, we'll just answer all of your future questions with this answer. I brought you up here because I would have never forgiven myself. I also did it because, even though you may not believe me, I love you."

"Where did the sudden amount of courage come from?" Marshall asked.

"It's always been there, I was just scared of what people would say if they knew I had fallen in love with a vampire." He replied a bit hesitantly.

"So, you put me through all of that because you were scared." Marshall said, almost to the point of raising his voice.

"Yes, do you have any idea how they would have treated you. I wouldn't have mattered if I loved you; they would have torn you apart, internally and externally. I just didn't want to see another person I love leave me."

Gumball didn't reject him because he never loved him, he rejected him because he cared about him.

"Idiot, I wouldn't have left you no matter what they did. Do you understand how hard it is to get rid of me?" He said jokingly and smiled.

"Where do you wanna go from here?" Gumball asked.

"Well, since I am up here for an eternity, we can do anything now." He replied.

Gumball smiled and hugged him again, but the embrace was returned this time as Gumball buried his face in Marshall's neck.

"This great and all, but I had something else in mind." Marshall said and pulled away.

"Like what?" Gumball asked with a smirk.

His only answer was Marshall kissing him.

XxXxXxX

A/N: Well, that's the end…I'm gonna miss writing for this story.

So, if you think the prequel is a good idea let me know.

I will be writing one shots on my other account.

So, this is goodbye for now


End file.
